Pureblood
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Near has a secret. One that no one must ever know. So, what happens when Mello wakes up in the middle of the night and discovers him?
1. Midnight

_Pale hands gently tilted a peachy-skinned head back, fingers lacing in shoulder-length, blond hair, as a soft, wet tongue stroked the shivering blonde's neck before the owner of the hands and tongue whispered, "This might hurt. Try not to scream, or we'll both get in trouble."_

_The blonde nodded slightly and then clung to the white-clad figure embracing him, his breathing heavy with a mixture of fear and excitement. To know so much about his roommate and rival was…_

_His thoughts faded away as the long, sharp fangs protruding from the white-clad figure's gums begin to sink into his neck. He let out a sharp gasp, but contained the scream that was wanting out so sadly…_

_The pain…_

_The ecstasy…_

_The…_

"Ahhh!" Mello shot into a sitting position on his bed, his breath heavy as he glanced around and then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh...god…" He ran a hand through his hair and then looked over at his sleeping roommate, a young albino child that rarely went outside. "…I wasn't dreaming, was I?" He said softly, and then she shook his head.

No, that wasn't just a dream. That was…

_The blonde's hands reached up and slipped into the white-clad figure's curly, white hair. All white, like a sheep. How could anyone have known that he was the exact opposite? He let out a soft moan and leaned into the white-clad figure's embrace, letting him take as much as he needed. _

…A memory.

Yes, that was **not** just his imagination being over-active, like he'd been wishing for the past three nights that he'd encountered Near outside, during the middle of the night. And yet, there was no indication to the events, save for slight marks on his neck that healed quickly.

Why the fuck would he want to imagine him and Near in an embrace like that anyway? Besides, the guy in his memory…he was different. Taller, and his eyes were a beautiful golden color. Not Near's empty, gray eyes. Ew.

But…what if it **was **him? After all…Near was…

Mello closed his eyes, thinking back to three nights ago, when this whole thing had first started…

_Mello was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he felt a slight, cold draft and he slowly woke up, looking around. Had he heard the window open? He looked over at it, but it was just as closed as it always was. He glanced over at Near's bed and then let out a sharp gasp as he sat up fully. Near was gone! Kindapped? No, he would've screamed or something…_

_But, did Near scream at all? And what if he was asleep at the time?!_

"_No, bad Mello. Stop panicking." He mumbled, getting up to walk over to the window. There was no sign of a break-in, so maybe he'd just imagined it, and Near went to the bathroom? He looked over at Near's bed and shrugged, going back to his bed. "Well, he'll be back." _

_After about fifteen minutes of no Near, though, he got up out of bed and walked over to leave the bedroom. He wasn't supposed to be up right now, but when did __**he**__ follow the rules? He glanced at the clack and saw that it was 12:20am. Why was Near out and about around midnight? _

_He checked the bathroom first, thinking that Near might have fallen asleep in there, but there was no sign of him even being here. Next was the library. The classrooms. The common room?_

_No Near. After searching the common room for the albino child, he turned and was about to leave when he heard something and looked out a window, his blue eyes widening to the size of saucers at what he saw._

_Near was outside. No, he was not just outside, but he was sitting on the wall, in his usual position. The high, brick wall that surrounded Whammy's. Near couldn't climb that. Near couldn't climb anything. There was SO much wrong with this picture, and Mello quickly ran outside to investigate. "Near!"_

_Near was humming to himself as he sat in the moonlight, but he looked down at Mello as he came over. "Good evening, Mello." He said calmly and casually, as if they weren't doing something they weren't supposed to. "What are you doing out here? You should be asleep."_

_Mello stopped and placed his hands on his hips. "Near, you wanna get in trouble for the first time in your life? Get down from there right now, young man!"_

"_I had no idea how much you cared about whether or not I will be punished. However, you do not need to worry, Mello." He smiled and twirled a lock of hair with his hand. "I have Watari's special permission to do this on the full-moon nights for one hour."_

"_I don't care, and I don't believe you! Now, get down from there! You'll break your neck if you fall, and I'll be blamed!" Mello glared at him._

"_You do not need to worry, Mello." He stood up and then jumped down. Mello gasped and ran to catch him, but Near landed easily and gracefully in front of him, stopping him short. "I am unharmed." A small smile rested on his face as he spoke. "Thank you for your concern, though."_

_Mello stepped back. "W-What…?"_

_Near frowned and then he moved a hand to brush Mello's hair over his neck. "You should go back to sleep, Mello. I…may not be able to control myself, and I don't want to hurt you."_

"'_Control' yourself? Near, what the fuck is going on?!" Mello said, glaring at him._

"_Do you honestly wish to know?" He asked softly, looking at him with the same calm expression. He was hiding his eyes with his bangs, though, never looking Mello in the face._

_Why? Mello nodded firmly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I do want to know. Tell me, Near! Or, I'll beat it out of you!" He said all of this, but he couldn't help but notice that Near, somehow, was taller than him, and looked more like an adult. Would knowing what his big secret was explain that?_

"_You do not need to inflict damage upon my body to find out." He said, calmly, and then he stepped closer to him. "Do not be frightened, and do not scream." He then took Mello's hand and moved it up to touch one of his teeth. _

_Mello was startled – it was long, and pointy. He'd seen this same tooth many times, and it had never seemed so…sharp. He started to pull his hand away, but Near's grip was firm and his eyes widened as his hand was moved to touch Near's hair. While it was normally perfectly roundish, it was pointier, more like an awkward triangle. "…Near…what are you?"_

"_That's always the question, isn't it?" He finally let go of Mello's hand and turned away. "'Who are you', 'what are you', and 'what do you want from me'…" He looked at Mello. "…I don't want to hurt you, so I have to go now." He started to go, but was stopped short by Mello grabbing his arm. "…Mello?"_

"_I'm not letting you go. Not until I get some answers." Mello said firmly. "Tell me, Near. What are you? You're not human, that's for sure."_

"_No…I'm not human." He sighed and then turned to him. "I'm not even alive." He reached up a hand and stroked Mello's hair. Mello shivered at the strangely-intimate touch. "…You fear me."_

"_No, I'm creeped out. I hate you, Near. Why are you touching me like some kind of lover?" He backed away from him._

"_You wanted to know." He caught Mello's arm and then pulled him close. "And I'm losing my control." He leaned over and his tongue slipped out to slide down Mello's neck. Mello shuddered and tried to pull away, but Near changed tactics and instead pulled Mello into a loving embrace, their lips meeting in a deep kiss._

_Mello, staring in shock, had no chance to block the tongue that pushed into his mouth, and he squirmed in Near's grasp as he felt Near undoing his black pajama-top with one hand, the other still holding him. Holy Fuck, when did Near get strong enough to hold him like this?!_

"_Don't…fight me." Near growled. Mello froze and then watched with shaking eyes as he felt Near pulled off the black pajama-top and stroked his bare chest. "Good…now, just stay still." He leaned over and traced his lips down Mello's neck until he reached an area where his neck and shoulder met. _

_The next thing Mello felt was a sharp pain and then a strange feeling of pleasure. He stopped pushing against Near and instead slid his hands around Near's body and clung to his shoulders. "Nn…N-Near…" He gasped out, feeling himself grow weak. "W-What's going on…?"_

_After a bit, Near finally pulled away and placed a hand on the wound, closing his eyes. The pain faded and the Near's hand left Mello's shoulder. "Mello…I'm a vampire." He said calmly. "A Pureblood vampire. I needed to feed tonight, but I had to take you because you were stopping me from going." He looked away. "…You should get back to our room."_

"_Wait…why did you kiss me, then?!" Mello said, stumbling as he tried to stand. Damn, it he felt so weak right now!_

_Near smiled. "That has nothing to do with my being a vampire, Mello. As I've said before, just because you hate me, it doesn't mean that I hate you." He smiled and then stroked his cheek. "You should sleep, recover your strength."_

"_Hey…what…" Mello mumbled, and then he slumped against him sleepily. "What did you…do…?"_

"_I'll explain later." Near said, and then Mello saw black._

A vampire. Near was a vampire. Mello looked at Near and then slowly got up to get on his bed. "…Near…" He reached over to Near's partly-opened lips – trying not to think about what else those lips had done the past three nights – and touched his teeth. They felt…normal. Human. He sighed and then went back to his bed, lying down. "He still didn't explain how I fell asleep so fast…" He mumbled.

-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-

Okay, before you all go flaming me and stuff for making Near a vampire, let me just point out a few facts that helped me choose him.

He never goes outside, like, ever. Although this has him going out outside, and I think that he does that anyway.

He's very anti-social. I'm mentioning this because; think about it, would a vampire really want to hang around lots of people that might send his instincts off and make him reveal himself? No, I think not.

He's pale, one of the major traits of a vampire. I know that this might just because of his albinoism, but it's used for both in this. He is an albino-bat vampire – thus his being white.

And now why I picked Mello as the person to discover him? Well…

I just wanted to. I figured that he'd be the most likely person to force Near to show them what he really was. If it was anyone else, like Linda, he would've just escaped. Mello, however, is very strong-willed.

And I was taking an unhealthy dose of MelloxNear and wanted to make a NearxMello story. So there. *sticks tongue out*

And why is Near looking older? That will be explained. *grins*


	2. Deceit

"_Mello…I'm a vampire." Near said calmly, looking at Mello as his hand slid off his shoulder. "A Pureblood vampire."_

"Mello! Mello, wake up!"

"Nnn…?" Mello blinked and then he sat up, looking around. 'Aw…damnit!' He thought, realizing that he'd fallen asleep in class. The teacher was packing up her books and bag and leaving the room. Mello and Matt were the only ones in here, aside from Near, and Near always left last. Mello groaned and then stood up, holding his head. "Damn…I fell asleep?"

"Well, that's obvious." Near said, looking over at him. "The teacher was looking concerned; maybe you should go see the nurse?"

"Shut up, Near!" Mello snapped, and then he walked over to the door, slumping against the doorway weakly. "Nngh…"

Near walked over and looked at him as he passed him. "…You do seem to be having some trouble. Matt, can you make sure he gets to the infirmary?"

Mello didn't say anything in response, but his thoughts were furiously yelling 'And just who do you think made me this way?!' as he pushed himself off the doorway and started to walk to the infirmary. "I swear, Near…I'm gonna beat you next time I see you…"

"Yay, Mello's back to normal!" Matt cheered as he walked alongside him. Mello chuckled and then they went to the infirmary together.

About ten minutes later, the nurse shook her head and then walked over to him. "Exhaustion, and a slight case of blood-loss. I'll bet it was all those stupid fights you keep getting into, Mello. You finally got what you deserved for starting them." She wrote up a note and handed it to him. "Give this to Roger, and he'll give you the day off so you can sleep and recover."

He took the note and then walked to Roger's office. He stopped by the common room and looked in to see Near playing by himself as usual. Ignoring Matt's questioning comment; he walked in and stood above him. "Near."

Near glanced up at him, but continued stacking blocks. "Greetings, Mello. What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to you, alone." Mello said firmly.

Near stopped and then looked up at him. "Alright." He stood up and then walked out of the room calmly, waiting by the door for Mello to lead the way for him.

Mello walked over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along as he went to their room. Then he closed the door and locked it behind them, walking over to close the curtain on the window, as well. "…Why don't you look like you did the past three nights, Near?"

"I don't know what you mean, Mello." Near walked over and sat on his bed, twirling a lock of hair with his hand.

"You know what I mean!" Mello snapped, and then he pulled off his shirt and touched the faint puncture-marks. "When you gave THESE to me!" He walked over and stood in front of him, then grabbed Near's hand and placed it against the marks. "When you…" He shivered.

"I thought you liked it." He smirked a bit as he pulled his hand away and brought it back to his lock of hair. "Are you blaming me for your collapsing in class?"

"I know it's you! And that will happen tonight, too, won't it?!" Mello snapped, putting his hands on Near's bed, his eyes narrowed.

"You almost sound hopeful, Mello." He leaned in closer. "I think you secretly enjoyed it, and that you're hoping I'll do it again." He reached up a hand and stroked Mello's neck, grinning a bit as he stiffened up. "And why do I not look like what I really am? A defensive mechanism that kicks in when it's daytime."

Mello shivered as Near's hand touched his neck. "…Do all vampires have that 'defensive mechanism'? Or, just Purebloods?"

"The Turned vampires can walk in the sun without danger." Near said calmly. "They might need sunglasses, but it doesn't hurt them too badly."

"Okay. So, if you were to turn me into one…" Mello faltered at the thought.

"I'm not going to." Near stood up and then stroked Mello's cheek, his lips meeting his without warning. "Why waste a perfectly good Human?" He whispered into the kiss.

Mello, disgusted, shoved Near back and then went to sit on his bed. He glanced over when he heard the albino-vampire laughing. "What?"

"You're acting so _angry_ right now, that's 'what'!" He chuckled. "You shouldn't lie to yourself, especially if you're angry with me for deceiving everyone in Whammy's House." He got off of his bed and walked over to wrap his arms around Mello's shoulder, his chest pressed against his back. "Your heartbeat just skipped." He whispered.

"L-Let go!" Mello blushed, trying to shake him off. "Why do you look like a child right now?!"

"Camouflage." He kissed his neck gently, his hands resting on his chest. "Being a child was Whammy's idea." He let go of him, and then stood up. "Does anyone know of our meetings?"

"No…" Mello shook his head. No, he hadn't told anyone, because one; they would not believe him, and two; it would let them know that Near, of all people, had caught Mello in such a compromising position. Like hell he was gonna let anyone know!

"Well, that's good." Near turned to him and smiled. "We wouldn't want anyone thinking you're crazy, now would we?" He walked over to the door. "I'll see you tonight, Mello."

Mello glared at him as he left, then sighed and lay down on his bed. 'Maybe I should try wearing my rosary when I go out to see him tonight, just to see how many of the fabled weaknesses actually affect him. Sunlight…he has a defensive mechanism. Garlic? I've seen him eat garlic bread.' He rolled on his side. 'Next is crosses…and a wooden stake? No, I don't want to **kill** him! Just repel him!' He sat up and shook his head. 'Right…crosses tonight.'

-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-

Well, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it, 'cause I know I do. This is such a fun story, and the rating will be explained sooner or later, you'll see.

Review, please! Reviews will make Mello understand Near better!

- Well, it _will_. I'm not posting up another chapter until I get reviews.


	3. Discoveries

Mello woke up at midnight again, something he'd formed a pattern of, and then looked around to Near's bed. As expected, he wasn't there. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his rosary as he got up from the bed and left the room.

As he had been the past three nights, Near was sitting on the wall with a serene expression on his face. When he heard Mello come out, he looked down and smiled a bit. "Why'd you put on the rosary, Mello?"

"It's a test." Mello said, looking up at him as he fingered the rosary. "I mean, shouldn't we make sure that my rosary doesn't hurt you, since we're gonna be doing this every full-moon night?"

Near gave a cross between a giggle and a chuckle, then jumped down to land in front of him. "Alright, let's do this 'test', then." He reached out and caught his rosary in his hand, pulling him closer to him with it. Their lips met and then he let go of the rosary, looking at his hand.

"Well?" Mello looked at him. "Did it hurt you?"

He shook his head and then showed his palm to him. "No, it just stung a bit." He smiled a bit, and then stroked his cheek. "It **is**, however, in the way of accessing your neck. Do you mind if I remove it?"

Mello shook his head, and then closed his eyes as Near's hand slid down his neck and clenched around the rosary's rope, slowly pulling it off his neck. Then, once he could no longer feel its weight around his neck, he felt Near's arms go around him in a gentle, almost-loving embrace. "Near…You said that you didn't kiss me just because you were a vampire…do you…?"

"Hush." Near murmured, sinking his fangs into Mello's neck. He had to keep himself in control, or he'd end up killing Mello; Mello knew this very well. His hold on Mello tightened as he drank, his eyelids quivering as he forced himself to keep control.

"Ah…N-Near…" Mello gripped Near's sleeves and then felt himself moving back to lay on the grass under him. "Nn…Near…let's go inside, please? What if…someone sees?" He murmured, his eyes closing.

Near pulled away and placed a hand on his neck, healing the wound again. "If you want to stop, we can. You're the one that keeps coming out." He started to sit up, but halted when Mello grabbed his sleeves tighter. "…Mello?"

"That's not what I meant…" Mello mumbled, glancing away blushing. "It's just…it seemed like you were gonna…"

"Do you want me to?" Near leaned in and kissed him, his hands undoing Mello's night-shirt buttons. "If you want it, we can go somewhere more private."

Mello sputtered and went even redder, his hands moving to Near's pajama-top buttons. "N-Near…"

"HOLY MOTHER OF MARIO!"

They both quirked an eyebrow and looked over to see Matt standing in the moonlight, a flashlight in one hand, his eyes wide and his stance one of utter and complete shock. Near smiled a bit, and then got up off of Mello – much to Mello's dismay. "Did you want something, Matt?" He asked calmly.

Matt sputtered and then moved closer. "…Near? Why are you on top of Mello and why are your shirts undone?!" He ran over and knelt by Mello, who quickly shifted to hide the fang-marks. "Mello? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Matt." Mello said, his eyes shaking. Oh god, if Matt had come any later…

"He's fine." Near said, fixing his shirt. "You should go back to sleep, Matt. It's not healthy to be out so late."

"Hypocrite." Matt looked at him. "**You're** out this late!"

"Yes, but it's healthy for me to be out here. Mello was just here to keep me company." Near said calmly, walking over and jumping on top of the wall again – with one bound.

"HOLY SH—Mmph!" Matt's exclamation was cut short by Mello's hand, and he just stared in shock at Near's super-flea leap. After a bit, Mello moved his hand and Matt looked at him. "…What's going on, Mello?"

Mello gave a nervous chuckle. "Uhh…Near? You just showed him, you explain."

"Ah, yes. You see, I'm actually a super-hero in disguise." Near said, his tone perfectly calm. "Mello found out a few nights ago, and recently became my sidekick."

"I did NOT!" Mello snapped. "Tell him the TRUTH, Near!"

"The truth? Truth is in the eyes of the beholder, Mello." He looked at him, a humoring smile on his face. "Which truth are you talking about, Mello? There's quite a few truths that Matt is not aware of."

"Stop with the mind-games and tell him what you really are!" Mello stomped over and glared up at him. "Or, **I** will!"

"If you think that he will believe you, feel free to tell him everything." He said calmly, jumping off the wall and landing in front of Matt. "But, whether you or I tell him, will he believe us? The only proof I have would hurt him, and anything could've left those marks. There are wild animals in the area."

"'Marks'? What marks?" Matt blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kiss-marks, of course." Near said, grinning a bit.

"Stop lying to him, Near!" Mello snapped, glaring at him. "Tell him the truth of the last three nights and tonight! Tell him why I collapsed in class!"

Matt blinked and looked at Near. "…You know why he did?"

Near chuckled a bit, and then stroked Matt's cheek. "Do you really want to know so badly? The truth is quite shocking, really." He then turned to Mello and motioned him over. "Come on. This was your idea, you help me show him."

"N-Nn…" Mello nodded and walked over to Near, lifting his head slightly. "J-Just…try not to make it hurt."

Near nodded and then he leaned in, shifting Mello so that he would be at an angle that Matt could see, and then sank his fangs into his neck. Mello let out a sharp gasp and clung to his shoulders, letting out a soft moan.

Matt's eyes widened as he saw blood slip from Mello's neck into Near's mouth, sharp fangs portruding from the younger male's gums. Wait a minute…he hadn't noticed before, but didn't Near look older right now? "…So…you're a…"

Near started to quiver and then he forced himself to pull away, one hand moving to heal Mello's neck before he stumbled back, holding his head. "Ngh…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mello fixed his collar and walked over to look at him, his gaze worrying. "Are you okay?"

"I-I almost lost control." Near murmured, his hand moving from his head to his side. "You two better go back inside. I'll be inside as well, after I've composed myself again."

"Alright." Mello nodded and held out a hand. Near nodded and handed him the rosary, and then Mello and Matt went inside. "Matt, don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Why the hell would I?" He was grinning. "This kind of secret is so awesome!"

Mello blinked and then shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Matt." He then walked over to the room he shared with Near and looked over at Matt. "Maybe you can join us again tomorrow night?"

Matt grinned. "Sure!" He then ran off to his own room.

Mello smiled and then walked inside his bedroom, blinking as he saw Near climb into the window and then shut it behind him. "So, that's how you keep getting out."

Near looked at him calmly. "Shut the door." He said softly, glancing away. "We should sleep…" He got off the windowsill and then stumbled to his bed, his breathing obviously heavy.

"Whoa, hold on!" Mello closed and locked the door, and then ran over to join his side. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay? You look exhausted!"

"No…it's just…I almost lost control…and Matt interrupted…" He looked up at him, his eyes finally looking straight at Mello. They were a shimmering golden-yellow color, and they were shaking. "I…I want to continue."

"C-Continue, Near?" Mello blushed a bit. "B-But, I thought that vampires only went for virgins?"

"That's just another thing made up by Humans, because they noticed that some vampires like to take the blood of the pure. Those same vampires also kill their prey." He said calmly, shrugging. "I don't know the allure of it. I just know that I don't go by that unwritten rule."

Mello smiled a bit. 'Same old Near. So calm, even when he's suffering from almost losing control and lust.' He thought, and then he blinked as he realized that he was falling back onto Near's bed, Near gently pushing him down and following him, so that he was pinning him. "N-Near?" He stammered, and then he let out a sharp gasp as Near leaned in and kissed his neck. No fangs, just a kiss, and it made Mello's heart pound against his chest.

"You seem nervous." Near breathed softly, his soft voice close to Mello's ear. His hand moved from next to Mello's head and moved to Mello's chest, undoing the buttons keeping his chest covered by the shirt. "It's alright. This is my first time, too." He moved aside the two parts of shirt-fabric covering Mello's chest and gently stroked the bare flesh, his head lifting to look at Mello calmly.

Near's eyes – those beautiful, golden eyes – were shaking, even as he tried to remain perfectly calm. Mello smiled and then he slid a hand up to stroke Near's cheek. "I'm nervous, Near, not scared. You, however, seem scared of this. Do you want me to be in control?"

"No." He shook his head. "If you do that, my fangs will find your neck again." He smirked a bit. "Besides, currently, I'm bigger than you."

"That doesn't mean you get to top me!" He whined, pushing against Near's shoulders.

"Don't whine." Near said softly. "Do you want Roger to find out?"

He froze and slowly shook his head, his hands clenching on Near's shoulders. "F-Fine, but I'm not letting you do everything." He moved his hands to unbutton Near's shirt. "I want some control in this, too!"

"Shh!" Near blocked Mello's mouth with two fingers and looked at the door, frowning. They heard Roger's voice as he walked by, and then they both relaxed when he just walked on by. Near moved his hand away and looked at Mello. "I told you to keep quiet, didn't I?" He scolded him.

Mello frowned and then he wrapped his arms around Near's neck. "Sorry." He mumbled, and then he looked at the window. "If we cover it with the curtain, would your vampiric traits disappear?"

Near looked over and then pulled away to go cover the window. "Come over here." He said, his hand moving to pull the curtain shut.

Mello got off of Near's bed and walked over, pouting. "You're still taller than me…"

Near pulled him close and caught his lips with his, his arms wrapping around the troublesome blonde. "But, my instincts aren't as strong, with the moonlight hidden." He whispered softly, one hand moving to pull Mello's shirt off his shoulders. "That's a good thing."

Mello nodded and allowed him to remove the shirt, but then halted. "Near…Okay, I'll admit…I'm a bit scared. I mean…this is just once, right? You won't be coming to me for this every night, will you?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged, and then let go of Mello to let his own shirt slip off his shoulders and to the ground. "I could want it again and again, because I doubt there will be anything to taste quite like Mello." He reached to pull him closer again.

He blushed and then let Near pull him close, his hands resting on Near's wide chest. "No fair, really being this big. You deceive everyone." He mumbled, leaning his head against Near's collarbone. "Aren't you supposed to be younger than me?"

"Actually, I'm not. As I said, that was a disguise. I'm about around 15000 years old." He grinned a bit. "In human years, that's 15."

"Then you're two years older than me in human years." Mello mumbled. "But, you pretend to be 11 years old. Why?"

"As I said, it was Whammy's idea." He slid his slender fingers down Mello's body and then started to undo Mello's pajama pants. "Personally, I don't want to fake my age, but he pointed out to me that it was much safer for me to lie."

Mello nodded quietly as he listened, and then he moved his hands down to undo Near's pajama pants. "Is this why you wear oversized clothing?"

"Yep." Near chuckled a bit. "So, you can stop making fun of me about them."

"Nah. If I stop, people will wonder why." Mello said, and then blushed as Near lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. "Hey…Near?"

"Mmm?" He lay Mello down and then started to remove Mello's pants, putting them on the floor near the bed before he worked on his own.

Mello sat up, looking at him firmly. "This is just during the full moon, right? I mean, I need sleep! And rest!"

Near paused before continuing. "If that is what Mello wishes…" He said softly, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

Mello blinked, taken aback by Near's new tone. "H-Hey…what? You were hoping I'd do this every day, weren't you?!" He snapped, glaring at him. "Vampire or not, you're still my rival to be L!"

"L doesn't know." Near said calmly.

"Huh?" Mello blinked, confused.

Near looked up at him. "L doesn't know that I'm a vampire." He said with a soft smile. "Whammy hasn't told him."

-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-

L doesn't know? Whammy's not telling him? Ooooh!

Will he find out, though? Or, will he stay forever oblivious?

Matt knows, now, and he thinks it's cool and doesn't wanna ruin the secret. *grins* What a nice guy!

Poor Near. It looks like Mello doesn't wanna do this all year for you. Back to suffering in silence. *pouts*

Reviews, please!


	4. Forbidden Passion

Their short conversation finished, Near didn't speak again as he begin to stroke Mello's body, his lips meeting his gently in a chaste and, in Mello's opinion, completely unrelated kiss. After all, what was the point of chaste kisses if Near was gonna fuck him anyway?

But, god, Near was taking his time! He was treating him like he was going to break at any moment!

"Nn…Near…" Mello moaned softly, his head leaning back into the pillow as he felt the white-haired vampire's hands stroke his body slowly and arousingly. "F-Fuck you and your cautious nature, just fuck me already!"

Near paused in his gentle kisses down Mello's body and looked at him quietly. "You might want to keep it down, or Roger will come around and wonder what exactly is going on in here." He said calmly, and then he sat up fully, his golden eyes scanning over Mello's naked body slowly. "You seem excited."

"Shut up and do it already!" Mello hissed, his hands reaching up to pull Near back down. "If you're going to do it, then do it now!"

"Quiet down, or I will have to gag you to prevent Roger's hearing us." Near hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I do not make a threat unless I intend to carry it out."

Mello clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening as he looked up at the vampire's face. "You…"

Near chuckled softly and then pulled Mello's hands away from his mouth. "Don't hide." He whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply. After he felt Mello return it, he moved his hands down Mello's body and then shifted so that he was in a better position to take Mello. "Ready?" He whispered.

"I've **been **ready, stop taking so long!" Mello hissed, and then he let out a low moan and gasp of pain as Near shrugged and pushed into him. "A-Ah!" His hands shot up and gripped Near's shoulders, his breathing heavy. "Ahh…nnn…N-Near!"

"Shh…" Near kissed his cheek gently and then leaned in to whisper in his ear as he started to thrust in and out of the younger blonde. "Hey, Mello?"

"Hnnn?" Mello wrapped his arms around Near's shoulders, his eyes closing as he gripped his shoulders.

"Why do you always say you hate me? Is it because of the rivalry we share?" He asked quietly.

"Aw, fuck, Near! Don't ask something like that during sex!" Mello gasped out, one hand hitting Near's back in annoyance. "You'll ruin the—ahh—moment!"

"I apologize." Near said calmly, pulling his torso bck slightly so that he could look at Mello's face. "I shall refrain from now on."

"G-Good!" Mello gasped, clinging tightly. "Ah-ahh!" He leaned his head back, his breathing getting heavier as Near got faster and then he let out a whining moan as he felt Near hit something that sent intense waves of pleasure through his body. "Aah—ohhhh…"

Near blinked at his reaction and then looked at his face. "Are you alright, Mello? Did I do something?"

"Yes, fuck, do it again!" Mello gasped out, clawing at Near's shoulders. "Ahh…ohhh…yessssssss!"

Near smiled and hit that spot again and again, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sounds that Mello was giving out. Then he opened his eyes and grinned slightly as he moved one hand from Mello's hip to rub his erection, instead. "Are you…enjoying…yourself, Mello?"

Mello's only response to Near's question was to let out another moan of pleasure as he bucked into Near's hand and pulled Near deeper into him. "Ahh…mmmm…yessss…oh….fuck…more!" He cried, his eyes closed tightly. "Ahh…N-Near!"

"Mello…" Near purred, looking at him with adoration. "You're…so beautiful…right now."

"Near…" Mello whimpered, his hands pawing at Near's chst desperately. "Ahh…I gonna…ahhhh!" His hands shot up and caught Near's shoulders, his voice coming out in another whining moan as he released into Near's hand and all over their chests.

"Ahh…" Near moaned as he released into Mello, his eyes closing in pleasure as he emptied out into the fiesty blonde.

They lay there together after they were both spent, Near's arms wrapped around Mello's body gently. He nuzzled the crook between Mello's neck and shoulder and then kissed his neck gently. Mello shivered with pleasure and then his arms tightened around Near's neck. "Near…" He whispered.

"How was it?" Near asked softly.

"So good…" He purred, nuzzling him. "I'm sleepy, though…we should get dressed…"

"We don't need to." Near pulled away to grab the blanket and pull it over them, pulling Mello close and lying down next to him, pulling Mello so that he was now lying on his chest. "Just sleep."

Mello blushed and closed his eyes, his hand reaching out to rest on Near's shoulder as Near's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

"Good night." Near whispered, closing his eyes.

Mello nodded slightly, already halfway to dreamland.

-_-_-_~*~_-_-_-

Right, that took a long time. I had to keep trying to pull this scene, which I passed a long time ago in my mind, back to the front of my mind so that I could re-do it for you. I hope it's good enough to satisfy you, and there's gonna be more excitement and more of Near's background in the next chapter!

Review, please! By the way, I have it finished in my mind and I'm planning a sequal, so I know what I'm doing and any suggestions won't really be done. Thank you, anyway.

By the way, if you don't understand the name of the chapter, it's because they're having to keep it hidden from Roger, and because one is a vampire while the other is a Human – which is usually forbidden.


End file.
